S Senju
Known as Sage of the Forest, born on the 6th of July, 1995. One of the 13 Kings and Hailed as King of the Forest. A powerful Wizard who have mastered the art of the sage and the only wizard who is capable of wood release. Abilities * Wood Release * Fire Release * Water Release * Earth Release * Yin Release * Yang Release Immense Speed: While only in his human form, S has been shown to move at blinding speeds. Immense Strength: S holds tremendous raw strength Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: S has adept prowess at the art of close combat Immense Magic Power: S's Magic Power was said to be absolutely overwhelming Tools * Scroll of Summ Hashirama's_Senju_scroll.png Wp2598828.jpg Kyo_utilizando_Shurikenjutsu_no_mangá.png XG0nTCL.png Kyo_utilizando_Shurikenjutsu_no_mangá.png oning - Enable S to summon all his tools from the scroll. * Great Sword - A big sword * Sword * Shuriken Techniques *'Sage Mode: Sage Mode' is an empowered st ate that can be entered by blending natural energy with one's chakra, creating senjutsu chakra. Sage Mode allows users to tap into the natural force of the world, opening up new techniques to them and allowing them to power up existing ones with the new senjutsu chakra *'Regeneration Ability': The Regeneration Ability is a power lying inside the cells of S Senju, which is able to heal the injuries of anyone imbued with them in mere moments *'Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands' - The Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands is a technique which creates a titanic, many-handed wooden statue that can be freely controlled by the user *'Wood Clone Technique' - A clone that is created by using chakra to alter the user's own cells into vegetation. The clones can be as simple in function as a wooden dummy for use in the Body Replacement Technique or completely mobile and able to perform jutsu.They have the ability to travel far from the user and are able to communicate with the original. Moreover, since the wood clone has the ability to merge with plants and trees, it is also great for reconnaissance missions By directly touching the wood clone with his hand, the user can change the shape of the clone. Unlike other clone techniques, the wood clone doesn't disappear when hit and takes the damage to a certain degree. Wood clones are also somewhat inhibited by the actions of the user, so if they are preoccupied with other tasks the wood clones will not be able to act to their full potential. Wood clones can, however, be dispelled like normal clones *'Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon' - While one already boasting enormous defensive properties, with this technique the user summons five Rashōmon gates to block an incoming attack. The defence is quite formidable, and with five gates, the user is also able to change the trajectory of an attack as powerful as a Tailed Beast Ball equipped with a Susanoo sword. The defensive qualities of this technique is further boosted by the lack of hand seals required to perform this technique. *'Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees '- A technique developed by S Senju, where the user forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant. By generating chakra, the user manoeuvres it as they see fit for attack and defence; and furthermore, this immensely powerful technique even allows them to capture the enemy at the same time. With their tremendous life force, the trees can pierce through earthen walls, and extend their branches at their prey in an instant. *Wood Release: Hōbi Technique - Using Wood Release, the user creates a dome-like defensive structure that completely surrounds which takes the form of a dragon's face. This defence is split down the middle and can be opened on the user's command. It is strong enough to withstand the destructive force of a Tailed Beast Ball. *Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique - The user creates a gigantic wooden dragon, which they can use for a multitude of purposes including restraining a target, or for offensive purposes. The dragon that the user creates can vary in terms of appearance. While both instances created a serpentine dragon, Chinese dragon, though the first had a short trunk-like nose, while the other two later created did not. It also has the ability to absorb chakra from its target, slowly rendering them unable to use techniques by biting into the target and draining them almost in a vampiric fashion *Wood Release: Wood Golem Technique - After forming the required hand seals, the user creates an enormous statue-like creature out of wood. This humanoid creature with a full body and an oni-like face is usually created with a wooden dragon wrapped around its torso, and is generally used in battle as an avatar. The wooden dragon can be multiplied and be used to attack its enemies directly as well. This creature is stated to be as powerful as the Nine-Tails,and could catch an uncompressed, uncharged, standard Tailed Beast Ball fired by the latter. If the user doesn't have enough time to manifest the entire body, they can manifest a limb or two first to buy enough time for the full body to form. It could even clash against the likes of Susanoo *Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet - The user kneads their chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. The flames are so hot that it could turn its victim into ash in a matter of seconds. Since the art of having the flames obey the user's will is highly difficult, only a few have mastered it. *Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet - After creating a mud source, the user creates a dragon-like head to shoot mud balls at an opponent. To be more threatening, the user can combine this technique with a fire technique to make the mud balls become searing hot *Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique - The user gathers a large amount of water and shapes it into a giant dragon, which is launched at the target with formidable might. This technique can either be performed by using a pre-existing water source, or be kneaded within the user's stomach and expelled through their mouth, with the latter requiring more skill. The amount of water used is proportional to the user's skill. *Water Release: Water Formation Wall - A technique that creates a wall of water around the user to defend against attacks. This can either be done either by using a pre-existing source, or if the user is skilled enough, from thin air. While mainly used as a defensive tactic, it can be used in an offensive manner by directly aiming below the opponent to have the water rise up and strike them